JurasSteph Park
Control Room '''Narrative Introduction''' The lights around you die, suddenly. A moment later, a long terrifying moment where you consider the island around you, and the storm raging over it, the emergency lights kick on, leaving the room oddly lit by only a few very bright beams. With the loss of light, so too went the air conditioning and almost immediately you feel the air grow stale. You hear from the back corner of the room a voice exclaim "Motherfucker! Is everyone alright?". Taking stock of yourselves you find no injuries. **Wait for responses** As you finish sounding off you hear John Arnold tapping away furiously at his keyboard. As his taps get louder and more frantic so does his swearing "shit shit shit SHIT. Power's out completely, I got no terminal. Keider, can you hear me?" **John Arnold gives instructions for Steph and the other interns to make their way to the basement, just down the hall, second door on the right, and get the goddamn power back on, he tosses a radio to someone so that he can communicate with them.** As you depart, Arnold yells out to you "Hurry your asses up! The fences have no power!" '''The Hall''' The hallway is surprisingly bright, a single flood light pointing directly at the door to the main control room. There are three doors, one on the far end, on midway down on the right, and one further down on the right. The furthest door leads to the main foyer, with the large T-rex skeleton. The last door on the right leads to a stairwell downward, to the engineering hallways and main generator. The first door on the right is locked, deadbolted closed (DC20) and leads to the armory. The Basement The basement is a maze of cages, each holding miscellaneous equipment such as pipes and breakers. On the floor is a series of marker, 3 of them, reading in turn: "Sewage", "Main Gen.", and "Food Stor". Following the markers for Main Gen will bring the group to a cage with a huge turbine, several canisters (gasoline), and a breaker panel with several levers. Generator startup components are as follows: * Gas tank (currently empty) * Oil tank * Oil Primer Bulb * Turbine Lock Lever * Conduit Relay Switch * Shift Lever * Spin Lever * Initiate Button * Gauge for Turbine Pressure * Gear Lever labeled "1, 2, 3", currently on 1 * A light reading "Power On". Correct startup steps of the Main Generator are as follows: # Put gas into tank # Put oil into tank # Depress Oil Primer Bulb numerous times # Release Turbine lock lever # Toggle Initiate Lever # Toggle Spin Lever # Once Pressure reads 25psi but not more than 40, toggle the Shift lever and change into second gear. After doing so the lever will reset to its previous position. # When the pressure reaches 25psi but not more than 30, toggle Shift once more,, and switch into 3rd gear. # When pressure reads 40psi but no more than 50, toggle the Initiate button. # When the "Power On" light illuminates, engage Relay. * Note: If pressure builds past safety levels the spin lever may be toggled to the off position to release pressure, Ensure it is back in the on position before continuing operation. Unfortunately, the group is not unmolested during this process, a group of small '''Compsognathus '''(Compies) has found them, and begins to attack. They will flee once the power comes back on, afraid of the sudden light. Once the group clears the basement, the radio will begin sqwaking, John Arnold calling for them to come in. It looks like the bastard Nedry caused all this, a cover for him to steal the Embryo samples from the main hatching lab. You have to get there and stop him, right now. Tim's Sudden But Inevitable Betrayal As the group heads back up the stairs, they find Tim come barreling out from the armory, quickly slamming the door behind him. "OH fuck, do NOT go in there!". He has locked a velociraptor in the armor, saying "thankfully they don't know how to use door handles." He asks them to catch him up on what's been going on, he was in the commissary whipping up a snack when the power went out. He of course aims to follow them. The group makes its way through the main foyer, into the introduction presentation theater, and through the door in the near the screen to the presentation hatchery. Inside they find the nurturing and hatching stations empty, the crew having stowed them for safety during the storm. A door in the back reads "Embryo Storage", the door is closed. When the group approaches the door, John Arnold will call over the radio telling the group he has to leave for a bit, heading to the auxiliary mainframe control in another building. The storm might cut them off, but he's arranged an emergency evac boat at the docks. Once the group has the embryos, they are to make their way to the dock for transport, he and a few others will meet them there. The door clicks open, though the door itself won't open, something seems to be blocking it from the other side. (STR 15 to push it open). Opening the door reveals a mess, the most noticeable the smear of blood from behind the door, smeared from its forced opening. There is a mist everywhere, the room very hard to see more than a few feet into. To the right some sort of large tank has fallen over, its contents spilling into the air. The label, not visible from the door reads "Liquid Nitrogen". It is very cold in the room. Behind the door is the body of Nedry, his eyes missing, the area around them covered in a thick black tar like substance, which burns mildly to the touch. At the back of the room is a large circular room, with glass walls around its circumference, this is the embryo storage chamber. The door to the chamber is locked with a keypad next to the door. The keypad is much like a phone dial pad, with 10 numbers (0-9) with letters beneath them. The correct code is: * 777755566677787777 (SLORTS) Once the embryos are retrieved, Tim will pull a gun at the best possible moment and try to take them, if he does so he makes a run for the front door. Climactic T-Rex Encounter Outside the main building there stands a JP jeep, fueled and waiting. Inside the jeep are the following items: * 1x pair of night vision goggles * 2x cup of water * 1x GPS with the following bookmarks: ** Dock ** Main Building ** Raptor Enclosure ** T-Rex Enclosure * 2x Road Flares The road to the dock is treacherous, rain still pouring down and much of the road is washed out. Unfortunately, the party loses control of the vehicle and it gets stuck in a ditch to the side of the road not but around the bend from the dock house. Approaching the dock, it's very dark, and the group can see a small boat moored to the dock. As they approach, they feel the trademark thumping of the T-Rex approaching, before it broaches the woods roaring. Begin T-Rex encounter. The T-Rex will attack the person who has moved the most, and will chase the person with an activated flare first and foremost. Anyone who stands still is effectively invisible to the T-Rex. Otherwise, it is attracted to the loudest source. On the dock is the torn apart body of a JP employee, in his pants are the keys to the boat. Retrieving the keys is an action, as is turning on the boat. Escape